The Strangest Days: Fairy Tail Madness!
by Wolf Girl Jaye
Summary: Just a few random stories featuring your favourite Fairy tail characters! Sadly, i dont own Fairy tail, Mashima Hiro does...damn him...well...read and comment please! and if you want to give me a suggestion on what to write next, i would appreciate it!
1. Erza's pain

The Strangest Day

It was a normal day like any other in the city of Magnolia. The sky was crisp blue, fluffy clouds lazily floated across the sky, and birds chirped happily. That is until the screams of one Erza Scarlet echoed through the streets…

_10 minutes ago_

Erza walked down the familiar street towards her beloved guild, Fairy Tail, with a slight bounce in her step. Today was her birthday and she was happy as hell! _I wonder if Mirajane will give me cake for free…_her thoughts cut off abruptly when she reached the guild's doors. All was silent. Which was odd, since there was usually the sound of multiple conversations and the occasional fight between Natsu and Gray (she cracked her knuckles at this thought). Ignoring the odd feeling in her gut, she pushed the doors open, only to be greeeted with utter silence. There was no one in the vast building. Erza was shocked speecheless..that is until...** WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? **

_current time_

Erza was terrified. She had seen the guild unusually quiet, but never empty. Not even Mirajane was there to greet her. Her uneasiness gave way to irritation. If this was some stupid prank that Natsu or Gray came up with...well...needless to say they would soon need to change their names to _Grace_ and _Nancy_. She cracked her knuckles and stormed into the buliding, determined to find out where her fellow guild members were hiding. But even after searching the guild from top to bottom and every nook and corner, there was no one.

Erza was devastated. She really had been looking forward to eating cake and being with her friends, but now her plans were ruined. She dejectedly walked towards the center of town not really caring where she ended up, until a sudden thought crossed her mind. Her honey colored eyes flashed in fear. What if the guild members had been kidnapped? What if there was a terrible accident that had occured during the night while she slept? Now she was worried. She exquipped into her spikey battle armor, yearning for a fight. Non-mages looked at her like she was about to explode, but she paid no mind. The only thing Erza cared about at the moment was finding her unseen guild members, which would prove to be a difficult task. (Although she did change back to her normal attire.)

Suddenly, she sank to the ground. How would she even find her guildmates? There was no evidence in Fairy Tail and the tracker she'd put on Natsu had been knocked off in a fight between the Salamander and Gray a long time ago. She had nothing. Suddenly, she remembered something about Natsu, Gray, and Lucy talking about a secret the other day. She thought back to the conversation and realized that they had been planning something. With a new-found determination, Erza set off in the direction of a certain blonde Celestial Spirit Mage's badly abused apartment.

The search in Lucy's apartment proved useless, although she did happen to find some of Lucy's more..._scandalous_ undergarments. (She blushed at the thought of someone actually wearing such tiny things.) Sighing, Erza noticed that the sun was starting to get lower, and dejectedly home, telling herself that she dreamed the whole thing. That she would wake up, and everything would be normal again. She reached her apartment door, but stopped suddenly. She _swore_ she heard people talking. Erza quickly exquipped into her spiky battle armor again, and kicked in her door, wildly brandishing her spear about and yelling crazy things. When she finally came to her senses, she looked around into the faces of her shocked (and scared) guild members, staring at her, and then laughing, and yelling happy birthday. Mirajane even sat a humongous strawberry cake down on the table in the center of the room.

Erza just stared, too stunned to speak. "W-what? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" she wailed for the second time that day.


	2. The Killer Fluff

**AUTHORS RAMBLING: I'm SOOOOO SORRRY! IVE BEEN REAAALLY BUSY LATELY WITH 6 PROJECTS AND I HAD TO TAKE FINALS! DON'T HATE ME! And my miraXfreed fic is on hold temporarily, but it's getting there! Nywayz, this is a NaLu one! Enjoy! (no flames though) and I absolutely, positively, definitely own Fairy Tail! Hiro-chan is just my slave! ^^ (jking..mostly)**

**My NaLu Story**

**By: Wolf Girl Jaye (and SmurfLuvsCookies)**

"**The usual please," Lucy said, gesturing to Mirajane as she arrived at the counter. Mira smiled and handed Lucy her fruit smoothie. She looked at it sadly, mourning the loss of the vanilla shakes she had once relished. Dieting was a bitch.**

**She sipped her fruity drink, observing her guildmates in their natural habitat. Wild, rambunctious, insane; the Fairy Tail members were constantly berated for their behavior, but it was really what made them so good at their job. Lucy often wondered how she fit in with such a rowdy crowd. Surely she, the sweet, innocent Heartphilia princess, wasn't nearly as loud…right?**

"**LUUUUUUUCYYYYYY!" Natsu roared, leaping across an abundance of tables to reach the blonde Celestial mage. Lucy sighed and turned, just to have Natsu ram into her, splatting the cold, pink beverage down the front of her white shirt.**

"**Natsu!" she cried, trying to wipe the sticky smoothie off her clothes.**

"**I'm sorry, Lucy!" Natsu said, stripping off his vest. "Here, you can have this to wear!" **

"**I don't want that!" Lucy shrieked, knocking it from his hands. "It's not going to cover up anything!"**

"**What are you talking about?" Natsu inquired.**

**Lucy flushed with irritation. "Just shut up."**

**As Gray past by, Natsu grabbed him and ripped off his t-shirt. "Here, you can wear this!"**

"**Ew, no."**

"**What do you mean, 'Ew, no'?" Gray sputtered, offended.**

"**I'm just saying, I don't want to wear a guy's shirt. What if I need to use my sex appeal on the way home? I can't do that in Gray's shirt."**

"**You can't do it with that shirt either," Natsu pointed out, gesturing to the stain across Lucy's breasts. She scoffed and covered up the stained portion with her hands, tossing her hair.**

"**Some people might find it attractive, you never know," she said.**

"**Only creepy guys."**

**Lucy pouted. "I bet Loke would still find me attractive."**

"**That's only 'cause he's a man-whore," Natsu mumbled.**

**Lucy's jaw dropped and she slapped his arm. "Don't talk about my spirits like that!" she yelled, turning on her heel and storming out the guild.**

**Natsu blinked, prodding the red place with his finger. "What'd I say?"**

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**Natsu is so mean! You'll never guess what clutsy, inconsiderate thing he did today. First he knocked the fruit smoothie I was enjoying all over my shirt, then he tried to get me to wear his vest, and Gray's shirt. Then he said I didn't have sex appeal! Can you believe it? My sex appeal is amazing!**_

_**And he also insulted one of my spirits. Though even though what he said is kind of true. He called Loke a man-whore…but still! He insulted my spirits! What would you have done?**_

_**Seriously, Natsu makes me so mad sometimes. Did anybody ever get under your skin like that? I remember you telling me that Dad always knew exactly how to annoy you, but that can't be the same…can it?**_

**Lucy abruptly stopped writing, staring down at the page. She couldn't believe she just compared her and Natsu to her mother and her father. Was that weird? Natsu was nothing like her father, and she…well, she wasn't sure if she was like her mother or not. But that didn't matter, because her and Natsu were never – !**

"**What're you writing, Lucy?" **

**Lucy jumped ten feet in the air, feeling Natsu's hot breath on her neck. Happy flew over and stole the paper, scanning it with his strangle circular eyes.**

"**Give that back, stupid cat!" Lucy screamed, jumping up and down in order to get it as Happy began to recite it aloud. She finally grabbed it before he got to the second paragraph, scowling as she clutched it to her chest. "What are you two doing here?"**

"**Are you really still asking that?" Natsu said, sashaying over to her fridge. "C'mon Lucy, you know us better than that."**

"**I want you out of my house," she sniffed half-heartily, looking down at the paper she had just finished writing. Mom, Dad vs. Natsu, Lucy. Lucy Dragoneel.**

"…**It actually doesn't sound that bad," she muttered, tapping her chin thoughtfully.**

"**What?" Natsu inquired, mouth full of food. **

**Before she thought about it, Lucy blurted, "Lucy Dragoneel."**

**Natsu choked on his food. "**_**What?**_**"**

"**Um, I mean, that's not what I - "**

"**Did you just say Lucy Dragoneel doesn't sound that bad?"**

"**N-no!" Lucy objected. "You must be hearing things, Natsu."**

"**I don't mishear things, Lucy," Natsu said, tugging his ear. "I have Dragonslayer hearing. You said 'It doesn't sound that bad' and when I asked what you were talking about you said 'Lucy Dragoneel'. And Dragoneel is my last name."**

"**No it's not!" Lucy exclaimed. "We need to get you to the doctor!"**

"**It is too!"**

"**Nuh-uh!"**

"**Yes, it is!"**

"**Prove it!"**

"**Well, I – how am I supposed to prove that?" Natsu cried.**

"**I don't know! Figure it out!"**

**She turned on her heel again and attempted to storm out, but Natsu grabbed her hand before she could. "Why do you always do that?" he cried.**

"**Do what?"**

"**You walk away from me! I don't like it!"**

"**I'm going outside," Happy muttered, floating out the door.**

**Lucy and Natsu didn't notice. "Well, if you weren't so mean I wouldn't have to!"**

"**I don't try to be mean to you! You're the last person I'd want to be mean to!"**

"**And why's that?"**

"**Well…" Natsu cut off, shuffling his feet. "You're really nice, and you're funny, and you smell good."**

"**Really?" Lucy said, sniffing her hair and hiding her face. "What do I smell like?"**

"**Like…I dunno, you smell like Lucy," Natsu said. He hesitantly tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "And you're soft."**

"**You're not," Lucy grinned, poking his abs.**

**Natsu grinned. "Nope." **

**Lucy smiled and stepped closer.**

**Happy burst in the room. "GUYS – YOU'LL NEVER GUESS - " He cut off, falling to the ground as if yanked by the hand of gravity. Natsu and Lucy blinked at each other and raced towards the place where he was convulsing.**

"**Happy! Happy, what's wrong?" Natsu cried.**

"**The fluff!" Happy rasped, clutching his heart. "It's suffocating!"**

"**Fluff?" Natsu repeated, confused.**

"**I…can't breathe!"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I…taste…cotton candy!"**

"**Happy! No, speak to meeee!" Natsu gaped as the cat fell into unconsciousness, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He gave Lucy a panicked look. "We have to get him to a vet!"**

"**Happy goes to a vet?"**

"**Well duh," Natsu said, rolling his eyes. "He is a cat."**

"**But…ugh, nevermind."**

**They carried the sick cat to the vet, where he was taken care of. The vet said it was a case of dehydration, and that combined with the heat had caused him to hallucinate. Lucy wasn't sure that was the case. She remembered him talking about fluff, and now that she thought about it, fluff was a regular term for romantic cuteness on those fanfiction websites. But there was no way that Happy could have been talking about her and Natsu. They weren't fluffy….right? **

**Perhaps she would never know.**


	3. A Pain in the ASS

**Authors Corner: WOOT WOOT! I'M ON A ROLL BIZNATCHES! I'm GONNA DO 3 CHAPPYS TODAY! THREE! Do any of you know how hard that is? DO YOU? im not on drugs btw….NYWAYZ! This is a Gajevy fic kind of! (FYI, GajeelXLevy) No fluff this time though, AND AN OC APPEARS! –dies- I've been wanting to create her FOREVAR! So, please enjoy, no flames, and sadly, Hiro-chan stole Fairy Tail from me, so I no own it no more. **

~~~im a lovely line~~~

**Levy's POV:**

Today was like any other day.

Or so I thought.

It started out normal; I woke up, got dressed, and headed out to the gild from my apartment in Fairy Hills. The sun shone merrily and I skipped past leftover puddles from yesterday's thunderstorm. As I neared the huge wooden structure called the Fairy Tail Guild I saw a small catlike figure standing out front.

"Lilly! What's wrong?" He looked up when I yelled, smirking slightly.

"I'm waiting for Gajeel to come out of hiding," he stated simply.

_What? Gajeel hiding?_ I cocked my head to the side, confused.

Pantherlily pointed to the guild. "Some girl just threatened to neuter him if he didn't get out of her way or somethin'." He shrugged.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. I mean really? Gajeel was _actually_ scared of someone! That's freakin' hilarious! Sadly, Gajeel picked this inopportune time to walk back to the guild front.

"You better not be laughing at me, _Shorty_." I gave him my best Erza glare, but it only made his smirk widen, showing off his pointed canines. He proceeded to pat the top of my head, smirking even more when I flushed in irritation.

"Outta my way, Shorty, I got some unfinished business to attend to." And with that said he walked past me and kicked open the door.

~~~im a lovely line~~~

**Gajeel's POV:**

_Wait'll I get my hands on that bitch_! The nerve of that stupid goth girl! Who did she think she was, threatening me! ME! The indignity of it all! I searched around the guild, looking for the now familiar red and black hair. And then I found her. Ugh, she even took MY spot at the bar…worthless wench. I stormed up to the girl, barely concealing my rage. "OI! GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY SEAT!"The usual chatter that permeated the guild had stopped. Like I gave a shit. The girl turned, scowling from under her bangs.

"I'm sorry could you say that a little louder shit-for-brains? I couldn't quite hear you." She raised her eyebrow, smirking at me triumphantly. Oh she was gonna pay.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. SEAT." I ground out. She just stared at me, then started laughing.

"I'm terribly sorry, but what grade are we starting? Kindergarten? Besides, I don't see your name on it. So it couldn't possibly be YOURS. Now be a dear and scram. You're giving me a headache." And with that she turned back around, chatting with Mira like nothing had ever happened. Oh this bitch is DEAD!

~~~im a lovely line~~~

**No one's POV:**

The guild was silent. The scariest mage in Fairy Tail had just been burned AND dismissed at the same time. All of a sudden cheers and applause broke out everywhere, and drinks were ordered in excess. This was a true reason to celebrate!

~~~im a lovely line~~~

**Levy's POV:**

_Well that was interesting…I don't think anyone's EVER talked to him like that…I like this chick! _I giggled at the thought and made my way to the bar, but was distracted by Lucy working determinedly on her novel.

"Oh! Lu-chan! How's the writing going? Are you almost done?"

Lucy sighed heavily.

"No, I'm stuck on this chapter, but I'll let you know when it's done, 'kay?" She smiled, and I quickly returned the favor.

"Sure thing Lu-chan! Well, im off to greet the new girl! See ya!" I waved and trotted up to where Gajeel was still seething.

"You don't look too good Gajeel-kun, what happened?" I snickered quietly, which only caused him to be more irritated. "This—This fuckin' bitch just…ugh, screw it. It's not worth the effort." He stalked off to a new seat a few feet away. I laughed and tapped the new girl on the shoulder, and almost did a double take. She looked just like Gajeel! Except prettier and not as…pierced.

"Well whaddya want, Shorty? Im tryin' to drink here." Whoa…scary similarity.

"Um, I just wanted to congratulate you for standing up to Gajeel is all, or welcome you to the guild, or…umm…yeah!" I stumbled over my words, embarrassed because I just realized I didn't know what to say. She narrowed her red (Yes, red. You'll see why in a sec here) eyes at me, then shrugged.

"Thanks I guess. And I didn't stand up to him. I was just talking." She grinned, showing her own set of pointy canines. "Besides, my dumbass brother should be able to handle anything I dish out."

I swear the guild stopped breathing for an entire minute.

"Sis—sister? GAJEEL! YOU HAVE A SISTER?"

Said person rubbed his ears slightly. "Yup. By the way, Shorty, thanks for destroying my eardrums."

I silently cursed him. "Stupid Gajeel…" I mumbled. But SERIOUSLY? THIS IS NEWS! Ugh…I'm gonna die of emotional overload here.

It took me a minute to realize that the guild was still quiet. For the third time that day I flushed red, and quickly ran over to Gajeel to smack him upside the head. Whether it was my super awesome Ninja powers or the fact that he was paying attention, I landed a hit…with a little too much forcefulness.

"GAH! What the hell, Levy?" He had toppled over off of his stool and landed on his ass. The entire guild was giving us weird looks now.

"See what you did stupid dragon! You made everything all awkward! Stupid!" I turned on my heel and stormed out, too embarrassed to say anything else, and my new trademark blush raging like a fire on my face. But since he just HAD to get in the last word, I heard him call out "How the hell is it MY fault! _SHORTY_!"

That stupid, self-centered, idiotic, incredibly hot dragon-slayer who is still a giant royal pain in my ass. I merely gave him the bird and walked out, promising myself a trip to the library as a means of cheering up.

~~~END chap. 3~~~

**Author's corner 2: omg! It's done! Tell me what you think! I hope it didn't suck! Next is Charle and Happy! Yayz for kitties! Also, did I screw up with Gajeel's sister? Im still coming up with a name though….feel free to give me ideas if ya want! Bye~byez now!**


	4. Thunderstorms

**Author's corner: howdy ya'll! Sorry about any confusion…this was supposed to be posted a while ago, but I never got a chance…nywayz, I NEED MORE REVEIWS! Why? Idk...I just want em….OOOHHH! I know! I'll do a super special Ninja Fairies episode if I get AT LEAST 50 reviews! So review! Well, onwards with the story whose characters I no longer own cuz of Hiro-chan! ^^ god…am I the only one who hates projects, drama, homework, and high school? for future reference, Adalinda is the dragon parent of my OC, Nadeshiko. Oh, rambling again. ONWARDS!**

**Smurf: beta'd by meeee! AND READ MY STORIES TOO!**

~~~im a lovely line~~~

My name is Nadeshiko Redfox. I am sixteen years old, have immense magical power I refer to as "copycat", have an overprotective older brother, was raised by a dragon, and have never been kissed. Until today. By one irritating, annoying, egotistical, selfish, lightning bastard named Laxus.

~~~Exactly One Month Ago~~~

The day started out like any other day in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray started a brotherly brawl that quickly encompassed the entire guild, save Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Nadeshiko, and Laxus (who wasn't there). The three girls chatted from behind the iron shield, completely oblivious to the chaos surrounding them.

"Jeez, what is with Natsu infiltrating my humble abode recently? Just because he burned down his house doesn't mean he has to live in _mine_!" Lucy whined. Levy just giggled.

"But this predicament could push your 'purely platonic' relationship in the right DIRECTION! Didja think about that?" She giggled again. Gajeel and his sister rolled their eyes simultaneously as Lucy stammered a reply, blushing madly.

"Look bunny-girl, everybody knows you two like each other, save the two of you and that short haired chick. What's-her-name." Gajeel gave his sister a curious look.

She sighed and said, "'Her' name is Lisanna. And she does know, she just doesn't wanna believe it, though she does know it's hopeless for her. But Nii-chan is right. I can practically smell it on the both of you."

Levy and Lucy looked at her strangely. "Nade-chan, what kind of magic do you use?"

The girl in question looked up lazily. "Copycat." A chorus of "huhs" went around the table. She sighed again. "I can use any type of magic I encounter. I 'absorb' it, increase its power, and use it. Its official name is 'Time Snatcher', but that didn't make much sense to me, so I changed it, even though Adalinda told me not to." She shrugged and laughed at their shocked faces.

"I don't believe you." Startled out of their reverie, the Group looked up to see a bristling, blonde-headed young man.

"Oh hey there Lacey, didn't know you were gonna be here today." Nadeshiko looked at him expectantly. Sure enough, Laxus took the bait and began radiating waves of irritation.

"My name is Laxus, and I don't think you heard me. I. Don't. Believe. You." He crossed his arms and stood there. Nadeshiko laughed again, barely choking out "I. Don't. Care" She quieted down after a few minutes.

"Fight me." Levy and Lucy, who had been watching this exchange with great enthusiasm, began to grow even more excited. Everyone in the guild had wanted to know the mysterious girl's power, whether they said so or not.

Nadeshiko looked him up and down, quirking one black eyebrow. She snorted and turned back to her conversation with clear dismissal. "No."

Laxus reeled. "What d'you mean, no?"

"Do I have to repeat _everything_?" Nadeshiko turned in her seat and bore down on him like an adult talking to a small child. "Read my lips. N-O. No." She turned back to her previous conversation. "Besides, you're not worth my time OR effort."

Laxus was flabbergasted. No one had ever turned him down before, _especially_ not a girl. He scowled with overpowering menace, a cruel smile playing at the edges of his mouth. "If you won't fight me, I'll _make_ you fight me." And he pulled back a fist, preparing to strike.

Nadeshiko held up a hand and he went flying back. He hit the opposite wall and crashed into multiple tables. Her arm morphed back to its previous state, the iron beam dissolving around it. "Thanks, Bro," she said with a wink at Gajeel.

Laxus scrambled up, indignant. "Well, he's your brother," he spat, "of course you'd have the same power!"

"Fine," Nadeshiko huffed. "How about this? If you can defeat me in one" – she held up a finger for emphasis – "month, then I'll bow down to you and declare you the strongest mage in the world. Plus, I'll give you one thing that you really want."

Levy and Lucy raised their eyebrows at each other. Laxus tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Alright," he said. "You got a deal." And he stormed out of the guild arrogantly, already forming a plan in his head.

Lucy chuckled. "You'll give him anything, Nade-chan?"

"Shut up."

~~~im a lovely line~~~

"U-N-I-C-O-R-N, U-N-I-C-O-R-N…" Nadeshiko sang absentmindedly. She pinched a silky, floral dress between her fingers and wrinkled her nose in distaste, moving onward down the bustling marketplace. The day was nice and sunny, just how she hated it, but she figured that anymore time spent in the guild would drive her insane. That stupid idiot Laxus had already attacked her seven times, each episode as unoriginal and predictable as the first. Every time resulted in his failure and her victory.

After a while it had gotten irritating, having to stop in the middle of every conversation to flick him away, so she employed the help of Warren's telepathic powers. Even now, that stupid idiot Laxus was squatting behind a stall a little to her left, waiting to pounce like the little kitten he was at heart.

Nadeshiko sighed and wheeled around just as he leapt at her, swinging her big, heavy black bag and hitting him squarely in his yellow head. She raised her eyebrow as he sprawled on the ground, and heaved another disappointed sigh. "Really, buzz-head, I think you've officially descended into Juvia class stalking. Way to go."

Laxus's face burned with anger and humiliation. He looked around and noticed that a crowd was starting to gather, each muttering about his attack on Nadeshiko and wondering if he was some kind of sex offender. He shot off the ground and pointed a finger at her. "I. Will. Get. You. Just you wait!"

"Whatever," Nadeshiko snarked. "You can see how much I care."

Laxus stalked off with a billowy whirl of his great purple cape, irritating Nadeshiko slightly as she was incapable of such a dramatic exit due to her lack of cape. She slung her bag over her shoulder and continued her stroll down the lane.

"Seriously," she muttered, glaring at him over her shoulder, "Juvia-level stalking."

Somewhere in Magnolia, Juvia sneezed. _Gray-sama must be talking about me_, she thought merrily, getting back to her shrine of the ice exhibitionist.

~~~im a lovely line~~~

Nadeshiko tentatively poked her head into the guild, her scarlet eyes darting about for any sign of spikey yellow hair or infamous purple cape. When she confirmed the area was blissfully Laxus-free, she strode in with more gusto, whistling a tune under her breath.

"Nade-chan!" Wendy cheered, smiling. "I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Yeah, Nade, where've ya been?" Natsu inquired. "It's been what, a month?"

"Just about," Nadeshiko sighed. "It's that stupid…idiot…buzz-head! He won't leave me the hell alone!"

Lucy giggled. "Oh really? Is that a fact?"

"I'm gettin' tired of your snide comments, bunny-girl!" Gajeel growled. Laxus had been bothering him too, as the Lightning Dragonslayer was following his little sister around everywhere.

"Me too," Nadeshiko added huffily. "It's not like I bother any of you about your supposed 'love lives,' now do I?"

All three females sputtered. "What are you talking about?"

Nadeshiko pointed at Lucy. "You're in love with a flame-brain idiot." She swept her finger over to Levy. "You're in love with my brother. Ew, by the way." And finally her dreaded finger settled on Wendy. "And you're in love with an idiot-to-be."

Before anyone could process this insightful information, Laxus erupted from behind the bar and hurtled over it, tackling Nadeshiko to the ground. "Haha!" he proclaimed, grinning at her with a feral excitement. "I've got you now!"

"Like hell you do," Nadeshiko replied. Then, much to everyone's amazement, she liquefied and became nothing more than a puddle of water. Laxus gaped, as did Juvia, whose powers Nadeshiko had copied. The Lightning Dragonslayer scurried away from the puddle, and Nadeshiko reformed. "Water Lock," she said, and Laxus was engulfed in a bubble of water. "I can't believe you're still at this," she snapped. "Don't you see that you're not gonna beat me no matter what? Why won't you just give up already?"

She turned and stormed out of the guild. Laxus and the water fell onto the ground with a giant splash, gravity taking its toll. He silently stewed, soaking wet and chilly. He looked around at his gawking guildmates. "What're you all staring at? Huh?"

He froze and everyone shuddered as a sadistic smile flashed across his features. Laxus shot up with very un-Laxus-like enthusiasm and rushed from the guild, laughing maniacally all the while.

The others feared for his sanity, while Gajeel tapped his chin suspiciously.

~~~im a lovely line~~~

Nadeshiko slammed the door to her room in her brother's house. She flopped down on the bed with a groan, wishing that the month could just be over with already. This stupid little challenge was way out of control. That stupid idiot Laxus was way out of control.

"Egotistical bastard," she muttered into her pillow.

"I heard that."

Nadeshiko screamed and jolted off of her bed, crashing to the floor along with the tangle of blankets and her pillow. After much thrashing about and cursing, she managed to separate herself from the linens and glared up at the speaker, who just happened to be the stupid idiot egotistical bastard she'd been referring to.

"This is my _house_!" Nadeshiko cried. "What are you doing in my house? How the hell did you even get _in_ my house?"

"Not important," Laxus dismissed. He crossed his arms and grinned. "This time, no ambushes. We fight fair and square, one on one."

"Are you kidding me? When are you just going to give up on this stupid challenge?"

"Never," Laxus said bluntly.

"Fine! If I fight you this time, will you please, please, _please_ just leave me the hell alone?" Nadeshiko cried, fully exasperated. Laxus nodded, still grinning like a fool. His opponent stood up and took up a stance. "Ready?" she said.

"Hell yeah!"

"Fine. Let's just get this –" Before Nadeshiko had even finished her sentence, Laxus crossed the room in three quick strides and grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her into his personal space.

Nadeshiko barely had time to blink before the stupid idiot egotistical bastard was kissing her.

Then he let her go, and she was in such a state of shock that she did not see the punch coming. She felt it though (it hurt like a bitch, damn him), and she crumpled to the floor, utterly defeated. She laid there, staring blankly up at the ceiling, her cheek throbbing. Laxus loomed over her, grinning his stupid grin. "I win," he declared.

Nadeshiko blinked as he exited the room (dramatically again too, thanks to that stupid cape!), then turned back to the ceiling, which had suddenly become very interesting since it's blank white expanse was just dull enough to discourage thoughts concerning what had just happened.

~~~im a lovely line~~~

Laxus was sitting in the guild smugly triumphant, exuding his usual arrogant aura. Gajeel sat on the other side of the room, glaring daggers at him over Levy's head, having heard his sister's version of the events that transpired in her room the day before.

Suspicious feeling confirmed.

Nadeshiko reluctantly stalked into the guild, a purple Laxus-fist-shaped bruise on her face, standing out against the pale skin that was also tinged with red. She made her way to the Lightning Dragonslayer's table like a traveling storm, scaring people all throughout the guild with her oppressingly dark overhead cloud. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms, staring sullenly at her feet.

"What do you want?" she muttered.

Laxus tilted his head innocently. "Huh?"

"I asked what you wanted. Regarding the bet."

"Oh." Laxus grinned suddenly. "I already got it."

**THE END**


	5. Cat Suit

**This is a quick one-shot regarding a conversation I just had with SmurfLuvsCookies. Enjoy! And can someone please tell me how to spell the species of cats that belong to the dragon slayers?**

** ~Jaye **

Nadeshiko was glancing around the guild flippantly, looking for something to do, since her fight-happy boyfriend was off doing missions for his grandfather. Suddenly, her eyes alighted on a scene that ignited her curiosity. Happy, Charle, and Pantherlily were all sitting on a table, chatting amiably. This was not what had sparked Nade's interest however. It was the fact that Happy and Lily were completely, and utterly naked.

"**LUUUUUUUCCCCCYYYYYY**!" The blonde mage looked up, startled. When she saw Nadeshiko motioning for her to come towards her, she hopped off her stool and walked over, grinning at her new friend.

"What's up Nade-chan?" she asked good-naturedly. Nadeshiko pointed to the exsheed's table.

"THE BOYS ARE NAKED!" she cried dramatically. Lucy looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked her curiously. Nade took a deep calming breath and began to explain.

"OK, so, you know how Charle wears a dress all the time right?" She waited until Lucy shook her head affirmatively. "Well, when you see Happy or Lily, they never have a stitch on them. Ever." Lucy thought about this, and suddenly realization dawned on her. _So every time that male cat's ever hugged me, he's been….**NAKED**_?

"**HAPPY!**"

And so Fairy Tail's second largest (and greatest) battle was waged that day, and Magnolia gained a new beauty to be feared.


	6. A moment of silence

**Author's corner: Hello again! I have recently rekindled my will to write on here instead of just read! –does a happy dance- SO! When I say im gonna update, believe it! Anyways, I've had this idea for a while, and I have to admit, it's a lot more emotional than im used to. Please, don't hate me if you don't like the subject, I was just trying a new aspect of writing for me! **

****** ~Jaye**

**Smurf: I helped too! ….Sorta. By proofreading and such…**

For once Magnolia was silent. Not even the birds could be heard over the steady roar of the rain. The somber day fell heavy on the hearts of all, but none so much as those in the guild of Fairy Tail. All around the hall, mages cried, huddling to themselves. The normal cheery atmosphere had been replaced by an oppressive cloud of misery.

All heads snapped toward the stairwell as booming footsteps descended, loud in the still silence. The grim expression on Porlyusica's face told them all they needed to know.

Fresh wails rang out, brimming with agony and despair, as they guild members' last hope was shattered. Their beloved master, who had always been there to help, comfort, heal, and protect, was gone.

Suddenly pain so vicious and cruel swept over them; it was all they could do to keep from breaking into pieces. It tore at their very souls when Porlyusica spoke next, her words grinding against their hearts like shards of glass.

"I did everything I could, but it was too late." She left then, not even bothering to disguise her tears as she rushed out of the broken guild and into the rain.

Hours later, Mira looked around at the guild blearily and gave a slight, watery smile through her tears. All around her were sights that would have caused her to squeal with joy under any other circumstances. Natsu was holding Lucy close, rubbing her back in order to comfort her anguished wails, though he was crying with as much vigor. Gajeel was cradling Levy like a child and rocking slightly, looking distant and a tad dazed, oblivious to the unfamiliar water leaking from his tear ducts. Juvia comforted Gray as best she could, unable to cry tears but instead making it rain all over Magnolia to show her grief. Alzack and Bisca were huddled together, crying silent tears of pain. Laxus had his face buried in Nadeshiko's shoulder, sobbing so hard she feared that he might break.

Nadeshiko had a stern look of concentration on her face, as if trying to solve something. Mira gave a curious look in her direction when she saw the girl mutter, "I'll try, Gramps, but don't count on it." Nade gave a small sad smile to Mira when she noticed the white-haired beauty staring at her.

"Mira, I'm gonna need the strongest drink you have please," Nade sighed. "Actually, double it."

Now slightly tipsy but filled with confidence, Nadeshiko stood up after laying a sleeping Laxus's head down on the bar. She looked around the room at all the pain-filled faces, swallowed her own grief and ignored the stench of death, so bittersweet and empty.

"What are we doing?" Everyone was shocked at the question. They looked up quickly and confusedly. "What are we doing?" she repeated. "Here. Right now. Crying. Since when does Fairy Tail just give up? Our master is leaving, and we're not even gonna give him a farewell party? Not gonna show him our smiles one last time? Not toast to his name and all that he was? We're just gonna cry over something that's never coming back, no matter how much we wish it undone."

The guild was silent now as she paused, every face turned toward her as she continued. "Since when did Makarov want you all to cry like blubbering babies? After all he's done for you, and his final gift from the lot of you is tears? Tears of all kind are precious, so don't waste them on someone who would rather see you smiling, so that he can move on peacefully." When she stopped the second time, Natsu jumped up and charged at her, fist blazing, but was intercepted by Laxus and Gajeel.

"Sit down." They glared down at him, but Natsu just stood up and started shouting.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? You have NO right to talk about Gramps like you knew him better! Don't tell us our grief is worthless! Don't—"Erza took this opportunity to punch him in the jaw with her gauntlet-clad fist. She gave him her most menacing glare and he scampered back to Lucy, hiding behind her.

"Nadeshiko is right. I think we should give Master the best farewell we've ever had. And we'll do it Fairy Tail style!" She cheered, and as she did, several others joined, until the sound of everyone's excited voice filled the room.

~~~im a lovely line~~~

Later that morning, everyone knew of the farewell festival being held by Fairy Tail, and many vendors and other stores pitched in. By late afternoon everything was set up and started. People laughed and cheered at the spectacular feats being performed by various mages, feasted on Mirajane's heavenly cooking, bought tons of souvenirs, and looked up in awe at the spectacular fireworks that seemed to have a magic of their own.

Meanwhile, Nadeshiko was sitting on her favorite rooftop, staring at the fireworks display, and smiling to herself.

"Anything else you want Gramps?" she grinned at the small glowing figure next to her.

"Not particularly, unless you can get me a date with a beautiful young woman." He winked suggestively.

"Makarov, just pass on already." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing and thank you for talking some sense into those foolish children of mine. Talk about depressing."

Nadeshiko smiled, as the small man dissipated with a wave.

"You're welcome."

**THE END**


End file.
